Goku's Moving Castle
by JennieJane
Summary: He told her to meet him in the future... but how was she supposed to find him when she knows absolutely nothing about him? Will she find the man who she remembers? Or will she give up after the first try? This is my first G/CC fanfic plz be nice! A/U


Author's Notes: hey everyone! I haven't updated any stories in a while, so I thought I would start a new one!(pretty weird logic right?) enjoy and plz R&R!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 1: Odd Occurrences

The dark-haired girl sighed heavily. After five hours of working nonstop in the night, her hands were starting to hurt and her mind was so exhausted that it was begging for sleep. However, the poor girl, who goes by the name ChiChi, would not give up until she finished making the hat. The dark night was not interrupted until the owner of the little hat shop suddenly barged in. Said owner was a beautiful blonde woman with entrancing green eyes which could melt the coldest man's heart. Said woman strolled towards the hard-working employee until she was standing right beside her.

"ChiChi! You shouldn't be working right now! The shop is closed and you need your sleep!" The older woman exclaimed, putting a hand on ChiChi's shoulder. ChiChi smiled sadly.

"I know, Mrs. Robinson… but I just couldn't sleep, so I figured that working in the shop would help." She explained while grabbing the needle and resuming her design. Mrs. Jessica Robinson cupped the young woman's face and looked straight into her eyes.

"ChiChi, your father married me so that I can take care of you if anything happens to him. He died trying to protect you for God's sake! And here you are, working yourself to the bone! Get some rest dear child." Jessica stated firmly. ChiChi heaved a sigh and decided to respect her stepmother's wishes; thus, she got up from her seat and walked towards her room, Jessica hot on her heels.

"I'll see you in the morning, honey. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight…" ChiChi mumbled as she got dressed in her pink pajamas and got ready for bed. Once she put her head on the soft pillow, she was quickly sent to another world, back to a day she all remembered too well. A day she would more than happy to forget.

_The Ox-king wobbled his head from side to side, looking for a safe place to put his five-year old daughter. _

_"Daddy, where are we going?" the still sleepy child said, rubbing her eyes to force herself to stay awake, "Why are you sweating?" _

_"It's nothing… but I will have to leave you for some time now, okay?" The black-haired girl was suddenly wide awake._

_"You're not going to leave me like Mommy did, right Daddy?" she asked, tears about to spill from her black eyes._

_"Of course not, dearest child." He reassured his worried daughter. However, ChiChi was not convinced. The Ox-king finally found a place to keep his only child; he turned around to pick her up and was surprised by her serious expression. She held out her pinky to her father. _

_"Promise?" The Ox-king smiled at his baby girl, and shook her pinky with his._

_"Promise." Then, he hugged his daughter tightly and ran towards the small hiding place._

_"Don't come out until you see the sun, okay? And don't make any sound, no matter what you hear, okay?" The girl nodded._

_"I'll see you soon sweetheart." He turned on his heels and ran to the left. ChiChi waited and waited, five minutes haven't passed yet and she was getting bored. A pained yell, followed by a voice she recognized all too well was heard. She was going to shout out to her father, but was reminded of what he told her. She swallowed around the lump in her throat, her breathing quickening its pace. After that, a feathery beast came into view. ChiChi shrunk back in fear. She could feel her temperature rising with every step the monster took towards her hiding place. She started taking in shaky breaths as not to pass out. The creature's hand was closing in on the small opening she was squeezed through, and her eyes widened as she tried to become one with the wall behind her. A rock was thrown at the bird-like monster from somewhere behind the trees. The creature growled ferociously before heading towards the forest. _

_The little girl wept silently after she was sure that it had left that she did not realize that she was pulled out of the hole until she felt a comforting hand on her small back. She looked up and saw a man smiling down at her. He put her down and she quickly fell to her knees. The innocent black eyes looked up at the tall man. ChiChi furrowed her brows when she saw a tail waving lazily behind him. The man took in a sharp intake of air and said so quickly that ChiChi was barely able to understand._

_"I'm running out of time! Find me in the future! I ca-" and the man disappeared just like that! _

ChiChi woke up to the light that was shining on her face. Her clothes were damp with sweat and her skin was glittering. 'I hate memories… They won't let me sleep till ten.' She said to herself while checking the clock on her nightstand. 'Better get ready then.' However, all ChiChi could think about was that man she saw with the extra appendage attached to his body.

Her features set in determination; she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You should find this man!" she exclaimed confidently as she pointed at herself in the mirror, "Whatever he can do to me, it sounded important." She continued, much less confident than before. That man could be anywhere for God's sake! How can she find him?

Author's Notes: I'll leave it at that! Ok so I would love it if you guys tried to guess who the mysterious man is! And as usual read and review! If you're interested to beta-read this story then plz pm me! : )


End file.
